


The Adventures of The Warrior and The King

by AKThorinson (akdogdriver)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akdogdriver/pseuds/AKThorinson
Summary: The journeys of the Warrior and the King continue in this series of short works. A couple of these take place between the longer stories to fill in the gaps, some are stand-alone works.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. A Winter Tale

The snow was falling more heavily now, swallowing the sound of the horse’s footfalls. The trees bent their branches over the path, heavy with their wintry burden. The quiet of the forest was almost palpable, as if it was holding its breath. The afternoon was wearing on, it would be dark soon. Thorin Oakenshield was about to ask Kaylea Wolf if she was sure of the direction when a little cabin appeared in front of them. It looked well-kept and tidy, firewood neatly stacked in the shed on the side, the windows shuttered. Snow was drifted against the door, no one had been here recently.  
Kaylea gave Thorin a hand down and dismounted her horse. Hector appeared out of the woods, carefully sniffing around. Thorin kicked the snow away from the door and opened it, gave the interior a quick glance. Low bed, table and chairs, woodstove with kindling stacked beside. He grabbed a broom from inside the door to sweep off the little porch.  
“I will get a fire started, if you want to see to your horse,” Thorin said, putting aside the broom to grab an armful of firewood. Kaylea nodded and led her horse under the shed. She rubbed him down and gave him a ration of grain then headed inside. Thorin had a fire going, the stove already beginning to radiate heat. Kaylea added her coat to the rack next to Thorin’s, left her saddle by the door. Her wolf followed her in and curled up next to the bed. Kaylea put coffee on to boil, then stood beside the stove warming her hands. Thorin came up beside her, he took hold of her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.  
“It is funny,” Thorin said. “For most of my life I dreamed of the halls of Erebor, I swore when I returned I would never leave. Now when I am there I dream of being in a cabin in the woods with you.”  
Kaylea laughed. “I am quite sure that is not true! There is no Dwarf who prefers the woods to his halls of stone.”  
“I prefer to be with you, my love,” Thorin drew her close, he moved a wisp of hair off her face. “One day I hope you will join me in my stone halls.”  
“Why must we always have this same conversation?” Kaylea rolled her eyes. “You already have a Queen who has given you two beautiful children, you have no cause to release her from her vows. And I cannot remain in Middle Earth with you.”  
“I have cause to…” Thorin began, but just then Hector gave a low growl, his eyes focused on the door. He stood up, his hackles partly raised. There was a swift knock. Thorin and Kaylea looked at each other, Kaylea put a hand on her sword and moved within striking distance of the door. Thorin lifted the latch and opened it.  
On the step was an old man, wrapped in a heavy brown cloak, his hood pulled low against the weather. He was wearing a mantle of snow and carrying a soft satchel, in his hand was a long wooden staff.  
“Good evening! I am glad to see you are here,” The strange figure said. “May I impose to warm myself by your fire for a little while?”  
Thorin stepped aside so the man could enter, “Of course,” he said politely. “Please take a chair. We have just arrived, we should have coffee in a few minutes.”  
“That would be splendid,” said the man. He threw back his hood and shook his cloak, what Thorin had taken to be snow on his shoulder was actually a white owl, which also shook itself, then looked around blinking its yellow eyes. As he went to shut the door Thorin caught a glimpse of a large animal in the trees.  
“There is a bear outside,” he said to Kaylea.  
“Do not worry, she is with me,” said the visitor. He was quite tall and lean, his long brown beard streaked with grey. He wore a felt hat with a narrow brim and a sprig of holly stuck in the band. Although there was much grey in his hair he seemed somehow young, his green eyes sparkling. The man turned to Hector and bowed,“I am sorry I startled you, Master Wolf.” The wolf lowered his head in response. He took a seat by the stove, smoothing his cloak. An ermine poked its head up out of his hood and looked around, then disappeared. “Well, this is very nice!” The stranger exclaimed. “It is good to know that there are still some who know how to treat a fellow traveller in these dark times.”  
Thorin looked the man up and down appraisingly. “The old ways are not yet forgotten. With whom do we have the pleasure of sharing our fire, if I may ask? And why are you travelling around with a bear?” Bears always made Thorin think of Beorn, he had never really believed the woodsman was the last of his kind.  
The man smiled at Thorin, his eyes twinkling. “A better question is what is Thorin the King of Erebor doing in a trapper’s cabin in the forest?”  
Thorin frowned at him, but before he could answer Kaylea spoke.  
“My king, this is Radagast the Brown. The bear often travels with him”  
‘The Brown wizard? I thought he was a myth,” said Thorin.  
Radagast looked offended, but then shrugged. “Just because I do not spend my time meddling in the affairs of Men like others of my order...ah, well! Perhaps it is better to be a mystery.”  
Kaylea took three mugs off the shelf and poured the coffee. She offered one to Radagast who took it gratefully. He held the mug in both hands, sipping at it cautiously.  
“This is very good. Thank you!”  
“Do you know your bag is squeaking?” Kaylea asked, looking at the bag in the wizard’s lap that was moving in two different directions.  
“Yes, yes,” said Radagast, putting down his cup to reach into his bag and draw out two tiny brown kits. “Their mother was killed by a hunting party yesterday. They are too young to make it on their own, they are the second reason I am in this part of the forest tonight.” He cradled the kits in his arms, speaking softly to them in a strange language. They fussed and wined but soon fell asleep. The wizard sat rocking the tiny creatures tenderly, a soft smile on his lips.  
“The second reason,” said Thorin, looking at the wizard questioningly. “What is the first?”  
“That would be you, your majesty,” said Radagast, carefully placing the wolverine kits back in his bag. He picked up his coffee again and sipped at it. “This really is very good!”  
Kaylea chuckled at the wizard. “What business do you have with the King Under the Mountain? The Dwarves are a bit outside your purview, are they not?”  
“Yes, thank the Goddess,” Radagast reached into his robe, searching his pockets. “I prefer to have as little to do with them as possible, such odd people. Only interested in metal and stone. But I do have something that belongs to the King, when I heard you were in the forest I could not miss the chance.” He brought out a heavy gold ring and presented it to Thorin. “I believe this is yours.”  
Thorin was scowling at the wizard’s words but when he saw the ring his eyes went wide. He took it almost reverently, inspecting it carefully. “This was my grandfather’s,” he said softly, almost to himself. “However did you come by it?”  
Radagast took a deep breath. “A crow brought it to me years ago. Found it in the rocks before the gates of Moria, they do love shiny things. I have been meaning to return it to you. I set out several times to do so, but something else always seemed to come up. And I do so hate to travel outside the forest.”  
Thorin wanted to give the wizard a piece of his mind, How could he have kept this ring? But Kaylea spoke first. “Thank you, Radagast,” she said. “The King is very happy to have this returned.”  
“Well, now that I have delivered it I must get on,” the wizard said. “I am already very late to be on my way home.” He drained his coffee cup. “Thank you for allowing me to warm up a bit.”  
Radagast rose and walked to the door, he put his hand on the latch and was about to open it when he turned, looking from Thorin to Kaylea and back. He had known Kaylea Wolf for many years, a deadly fighter with the grace and golden hair of the Fair Folk. The King was not at all what the wizard had expected. Taller than a Dwarf should be, with his close-cropped beard and fine features he looked quite different from most of his people. They seemed an odd couple, but they definitely were one, judging by the matching braids. 

“Why are the two of you here in the forest?” The wizard asked.  
“We were just out for a ride and were overtaken by the weather,” Kaylea said lightly.  
Radagast raised an eyebrow, not convinced. “I suppose it is no business of mine, you are quite right. Congratulations, by the way,” he looked at Thorin closely. “I thought you were older.”  
“Congratulations for what?” Thorin asked, suddenly remembering why he hated dealing with wizards. Talking to them always made you feel as though you were having two unrelated conversations at the same time.  
“On your wedding, of course,” he looked at Kaylea, touching the front of his ear where her braids fell. “Are you not the Queen of Erebor?”  
Kaylea gave Thorin a sideways glance. “I am not. It is rather a long story.”  
Radagast cocked his head, as if the owl on his shoulder was speaking in his ear. “I am reminded not to speak about things which have not yet happened, I do sometimes get ahead of events. I wish you a very good evening.” He opened the door and vanished into a whirlwind of snowflakes.  
Thorin and Kaylea looked at each other. “I wonder what that was all about,” Kaylea mused.  
Thorin shook his head, chuckling. “I cannot imagine,” he said. But his mind went to the vision he had seen in the Mirror of Galadriel. Kaylea in a wedding dress, jeweled beads in her hair, the matching rings. It was a good sign if the wizard had seen it as well.  
They busied themselves preparing dinner. Thorin skinned the two coneys they had surprised earlier and cut them up, Kaylea set to work on the potatoes and vegetables. As in everything they did together the two of them worked in harmony, knowing intuitively when to give the other space on the small counter.  
“Is he always like that?” Thorin asked Kaylea, turning to toss the scraps to Hector.  
“Radagast cares little for the worlds of Men, his interest is in the beasts and the birds and the living things of Middle Earth,” she replied. “He does not talk much to people, so he is a bit less polished than Gandalf.”  
“I do think I like him better,” said Thorin. “He seems a bit less self-important.” 

Some time later, when the dishes from dinner were put away Thorin and Kaylea were sitting on the floor by the stove. Kaylea had found a bearskin under the bed and spread it out against a bundle of blankets, Thorin sat down and patted the hide in front of him. As she settled down he stretched his legs out on either side and started to take out her braids. Kaylea always did them carefully before coming to Erebor but they never passed Thorin’s inspection, he always looked at them disapprovingly until he could redo them himself. He had finished the first one and was braiding the second when Kaylea asked to see the ring Radagast had brought. It was heavy and looked quite old, plain gold with the sigil of the house of Durin on it.  
“You have one like this,” she said, handing it back to Thorin. He nodded.  
“I made another when I thought this one was lost. This is the King’s signet ring, the original one, handed down from Nain himself. I am very glad to have it back.” He tied the bead to the bottom of Kaylea’s braid and sat back, drawing her close against him. She leaned back, watching the fire dance through the window on the stove and feeling very content in his arms.  
“When Radagast brought that ring out I thought for a moment it might be a different one,” she said.  
“I confess, I thought the same,” Thorin replied. He was silent for a time. “If it had been that one, I would have told him to keep it.”  
“You do not desire it?”  
“I saw what it did to my grandfather, what the gold created with it did to me. I still remember waking after you healed my wounds from the Battle of the Five Armies and thinking what a complete idiot I had been. No, I do not want it.” Thorin sighed. “It is out of my reach now, and good riddance.”  
“This is why you are a better King than your grandfather, than your father would have been,” Kaylea said. “You are stronger, your vision is unclouded.”  
“You have made me a better king,” Thorin replied. “Taught me how to look at problems differently, how to play the larger political game...and a few other things,” he kissed her neck, then gently nibbled her ear. Kaylea squirmed, smiling, her hands squeezing his. “Did I find a sensitive spot?” Thorin nibbled at her ear again, Kaylea turned in his arms and put a hand behind his head bringing her lips to his. This was one of those moments she wished she could just stretch out forever. The dark winter night, the cozy cabin, alone with the man she loved. If only life were so simple.


	2. The King's Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that has been on my mind for quite awhile: the first meeting of the mother of Thorin's children and the King's Woman. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff & mild smut

They were on the road back from Esgaroth with a load of Longbottom Leaf and Belfalas whiskey when Durin heard Dwalin hail someone behind them. He turned in his seat on the wagon and saw it was Kaylea Wolf, his father’s woman, on her black horse. He looked around for her wolf and spied him far off the road, trotting through the brush. Durin nudged his brother beside him.  
“Look, your girlfriend!” Though he was always quick to deny it, Thror had a huge crush on the warrior woman and Durin never tired of teasing him about it. Thror quickly turned to look and punched his little brother in the side.  
“Shut up!” He told Durin, watching Kaylea come up beside their wagon on her big horse. She was so pretty he could never stop himself from staring at her. Her fine features that could have been carved from marble, her golden hair, her sky-blue eyes, she had to be the fairest woman in all Middle Earth. He loved it when she came to Erebor.  
“Master Dwalin,” Kaylea said, nodding to the old Dwarf. “And the princes, I hope you are well.”  
Thror and Durin nodded politely. “It is always a good day when you come to Erebor, lass,” Dwalin was saying. “Though your timing could be better.”  
“I do not have control over that,” Kaylea chuckled.  
“I think it is a perfect time for her to be here,” Durin said sullenly, kicking the board in front of his boots. “Father has been in one of his moods for days, she always cheers him up.” His father had been so cross lately, it was the reason they talked Dwalin into letting them ride to Esgaroth with him. They had been unsuccessful in getting him to stay a few more days.  
“What, the King is brooding again?” She asked Dwalin, with a knowing smile.  
Dwalin laughed, settling back into his seat. “Well, he has been worse than usual! Shurri is just back from the Grey Mountains, that always puts him in a mood. And there has been much talk lately about Moria.”  
“What about Moria?”  
“There are many who believe it is time to reclaim it, including my brother.”  
Kaylea shook her head, looking down the road at the Lonely Mountain in the midday sun, its peak still shrouded in snow. “To go to Moria would be a mistake. There is a great evil there that is better left alone. I would have thought Balin knew better,” she said quietly. She well remembered her journeys through that dark and forbidding place. “You have not been long in Erebor, why try to regain Moria so soon?”  
“I do not know where the talk started,” Dwalin replied. “It began in whispers several years ago, now it is all over the city. We are doing well in Erebor, our numbers are increasing. Many like my brother think we are strong enough now to do it.”  
“Did you bring us any presents?” Durin interrupted. Kaylea always remembered to bring them something, usually weapons of amazing steel. He had been unsuccessful in getting Dwalin to buy him the Elvish bow he had seen in town, maybe his father’s woman had brought him one from Dorsai.  
Thror poked him in the side. “Do not be rude, brother.”  
Kaylea smiled at the princes. Thror was growing into a handsome young man, though he seemed to take after his mother. The shape of his face and his nose were very different from Thorin’s. Durin was the spitting image of his father, and more like him in temperament than his brother. “Have you not outgrown those, your highness?”  
Durin sat back in his seat with a sigh. “I suppose,” he said, crossing his arms disappointedly.  
Kaylea chuckled as she reached into her saddle bag. “Catch!” She tossed a glittering object to him, Durin caught it and turned in over. It was just a little bigger than his hand, made of metal with many sides, each with a rune carved into it.  
“What is this?” He asked, fascinated. He found he could depress the facets and the thing would vibrate slightly.  
“That is a puzzle box,” Kaylea replied. “When you figure out how to open it you will find your present.”  
While Dwalin and Kaylea discussed recent events in the city, Durin worked away at the puzzle as they made their way back to Erebor. He had an idea the runes might spell something that would give him a clue how to open it, but there was no indication of where the script started. Finally, he saw it. “A riddle!” He exclaimed.  
“Tell me, brother,” Thror said, he too had been studying the object. Durin shook his head, Thror was much better at riddles than he was and he did not want his brother to solve his puzzle.  
“I will tell you when I figure it out,” Durin said. As they crossed the bridge to the city gates and climbed down from the wagon he was still turning the box over in his hands, reading the script. Thror watched his brother go then stepped around the wagon to bow to Kaylea.  
“Please forgive my brother,’ he said with a smile. He tried not to look too long at her as it always made him blush. “Allow me to thank you on his behalf.”  
Kaylea bowed back to the prince. “You are welcome, your highness.” She turned and reached into her saddlebag. “I also have something for you. I felt you were getting a bit old for puzzles.” She handed him a wide leather belt, beautifully tooled with interlacing Dorsai designs and a buckle in the image of two ravens.  
Thror turned it over in his hands, astonished. The last time she was here he and Kaylea had a long discussion about the meaning of the intricate Dorsai designs, he had admired the ones on her tunic and wanted to reproduce them on a scabbard he was making. He could not believe she had not only remembered, but had something made for him. The buckle design recalled the Raven Crown of his father, the work was very fine, though he did not recognize the metal. “Thank you, my lady. I will wear it often.” He looked up to see her smiling at him and quickly looked back down, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. “I hope we will see you later at dinner.” 

After Kaylea took care of her horse she climbed the stairs to the second gallery. Years ago, Thorin had set aside a large room for her, with a bathroom and a dressing room. She thought it was a bit extravagant as she was rarely in Erebor, but having her own quarters did make the place feel like home. Hector went through the door first to curl up on his fur bed. He was almost instantly asleep. The news of her arrival had obviously been passed on to the staff as the bed had been freshly made and turned down, a fire was laid on in the hearth. The cool of the underground city was refreshing after being out in the summer sun but it would be cold without a fire in the evening. Kaylea gratefully peeled off her heavy clothes and took a bath to wash off the road dust. Clean and refreshed, she retrieved her tablet to read her daily reports as she stretched out on the bed. She hoped it would not scandalize whoever came to bring dinner if she answered the door in her undershirt and leggings. She had been in the saddle for almost thirty hours and it felt good to lie down and relax.  
She was barely through her second report when she heard Thorin’s knock on the door. Surprised, she stowed her tablet away and went to answer. She had not expected to see him alone until later in the evening, the thought of being in his arms had her heart pounding, she ached for the taste of him. As soon as she lifted the latch Thorin pushed the door open and wrapped his arms around her, his tongue in her mouth, his hands under her shirt traveling up her back and around to her breasts. He kicked the door closed behind him, pulling her shirt off. Kaylea returned his kiss with the same passion, lifting his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. They took a moment’s pause to make their way to the bed, shedding the rest of their clothes. Kaylea pushed herself back on the pillows, desperate to have him inside her. She arched her back as he entered her, pushing against him to get him deeper. Thorin thrust into her slowly, then quickly took them both to a gasping climax. They lay together breathing hard for a few moments before she hooked a leg around him, holding him tight against her and pulling his mouth back to hers. Her hands played over his body, finding those places that drove his passion, her fingers light on his skin. Thorin felt his body respond, he returned her caresses, hands moving down her body, he moved slowly now, taking his time to savor the sensation of being one with the woman he loved. The desert smell of her, the feel of her skin, like water to a man dying of thirst.  
It was almost two hours later when they exchanged their first words. Still in the afterglow of passion Kaylea was pouring drinks from a bottle out of her saddlebag. After their first night together her Dorsai liquor had become a sort of tradition. Thorin came out of the bathroom to stand beside her, sliding his arm around her waist. He clicked his glass to hers and drank. Giving her braids a critical glance, he pulled out a chair.  
“Sit,” he said, rummaging in his coat for a comb and his pouch of beads. Kaylea always did her braids carefully before she came to Erebor but they never passed Thorin’s inspection. He always had to take them out and redo them.  
“Is all well with you, my king?” Kaylea asked him as he worked. Their passion for each other was always intense, but there had been a kind of urgency to Thorin’s desire this time. “I am not complaining about the enthusiasm, just wondering at the cause.”  
Thorin sighed. “I have many things pressing on my mind, my love. To know you are here is like a weight lifted from my shoulders.”  
Kaylea smiled, waiting for him to go on. When he fell silent, she reached over and stroked his side. “Dwalin told me there is much discussion of Moria.”  
“Yes, it is the talk of the city. I believe it is a mistake but one day soon I will have to let them go. Many will leave, it will be a hard blow for Erebor.” He finished combing her hair and started the first braid. “And Shurri is pestering me about having another child.”  
Kaylea was surprised. “Another child? When you have two sons?”  
“We are both from families of three, she thinks there is some kind of charm to it. I really do not see the need,” Thorin frowned, concentrating on his work. “If you would just stay here and marry me, my life would be complete.”  
“Let us not have this conversation again on the first night,” Kaylea replied. In truth, she hated sharing the man she loved with his wife. She wished with all her heart that she and Thorin could be together, but it simply was not possible. He could not come with her and, as much as she loved him, she had no desire to give up her life to be the Queen of Erebor.  
Thorin finished her braids and moved to stand behind her chair, he ran his hands down her arms and cupped her breasts, his fingers circling her nipples, his touch like sparks on her skin. Kaylea felt chills run up her spine, she tilted her head back to smile at him, he bent his head to kiss her mouth. It was a long moment before he drew back.  
“You will get me started again,” Kaylea said, reaching back to run her fingers up the inside of his leg.  
“Mmmmm…much as I would enjoy that, it is time to get ready for dinner,” Thorin said softly, smiling down at her.  
“Are you inviting me?”  
“Of course,” the King replied. “Wear your silver dress and sit beside me.” He picked up his undergarments and pulled them on.  
Kaylea half-turned in her chair to look at him. “Is that wise, my king? Would it not be better to be cautious while your wife is here?”  
Thorin rolled his eyes. “For once, will you put aside thoughts of the kingdom and do as I ask?” He put a hand on her cheek. “You are so seldom here, and never for long enough. Can you blame me for wanting to spend every moment together?”  
She bowed her head, Thorin was the King and she would do what he wanted. “As you wish.”  
He tilted her head up and kissed her softly. “To be with you is my only wish.” 

Later, as Kaylea smoothed her dress in the mirror she wondered what Thorin was up to. This was really throwing it in Shurri’s face. She would have preferred her first meeting with Thorin’s wife take place in private, but he had declared otherwise. The soft silk dress had always been his favorite. The draped silver fabric caught in metal clasps at the shoulders, leaving her arms bare. A length of the same fabric spanned her shoulders to cover the cutaway back, falling to the floor behind her. The low neckline and slit in the side insured every man’s eye would be on her tonight. Kaylea put on the multi-stranded chain and ring that Thorin had given her, then made her way down the stairs.  
As she walked into the reception hall Kayla saw that the King and Queen were not yet there. It looked like it would be a lively party, she saw the princes, and also Dis and Dwalin, Gloin and Balin and several others. The fires were burning merrily in the hearths, the hum of conversation filled the room. She noticed Thror was wearing his new belt and went over to compliment him, which made him blush again. As they were talking Durin walked up.  
“I solved it!” He announced proudly as he pulled up his sleeve to show her the sheath of throwing knives that had been in the puzzle box. He had always admired Kaylea’s and now she hoped he was old enough not to injure himself with them.  
She nodded her approval. “I will have to teach you how to use them.”  
“I have already been practicing,” Durin said proudly. “I will show you tomorrow.” Kaylea noticed several of the knives were not secured in their sheaths and quickly showed Durin how to slide them in and make sure he felt the click. As she was securing them she glanced up to see Dis crossing the room towards her. Kaylea had always liked the princess, with her wry humor and straightforward manner; it struck her Dis seemed so much older than Thorin now, her hair streaked with grey and lines around her eyes. In fact, she was younger but the boosterspice shot Kaylea had given him at the Battle of the Five Armies had reversed his aging. Now he looked even younger than his nephew, while his sister continued to age.  
Kaylea curtsied. “Your highness.”  
Dis acknowledged her with a nod, handing her a glass of wine. “Good evening, my lady! It has been too long since you were in Erebor. You are looking well,” she leaned closer, lowering her voice. “You do know Queen Shurri is here.”  
Kaylea nodded. “That is my understanding. This was Thorin’s choice.” She looked down at her dress. “What has changed between the King and Queen? I understood they were friends.”  
Dis chuckled. “Time changes many things, as I am sure you know. They have both long been in love with other people. Now that the kingdom is prospering and Thorin has heirs they see less reason to stay together.” She gave Kaylea a critical look. “Showing up at a family dinner dressed like that is not going to help.”  
“I have a feeling the King may be making a point,” Kaylea said wryly. “He told me Shurri is pressuring him to have another child.”  
“Is she still on about that?” Dis shook her head. “Well, she will probably get her way in the end.” She glanced quickly at the tall woman. “I am sorry.”  
“I am the one who encouraged Thorin to marry a Dwarf princess, you remember,” Kaylea told her.  
“You should have just married him yourself,” Dis scolded gently. “The two of you were meant to be together, anyone can see that.”  
“And let the line of Durin fall to infighting and disarray? Your son has a strong claim to the throne, but now that Thorin has heirs of his own there can be no question,” Kaylea said. “This marriage to Shurri insured the continuation of his line.”  
Dis gave her an appraising glance. “It is always about the good of the kingdom for you.”  
Kaylea smiled. “I am a soldier, I think first of King and country.”  
Dis stepped closer, laying a hand on her arm. “Perhaps you should give some thought to what it is you want for yourself, lass.”  
Before Kaylea could respond, the Queen walked in, attended by two of her handmaidens. Shurri had a reputation as a great beauty and Kaylea could see it was well-deserved. Flawless white skin, sharp features, violet eyes, dark hair in three braids almost reaching her knees. She wore no beard but had tiny jewels in her long sideburns. She was wearing a spectacular blue dress sparkling with gems that accentuated the curves of her figure, and an astonishing amount of jewelry. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Kaylea, she crossed the room and stood before her, looking her up and down appraisingly. Kaylea was wearing her hair down, but the braids she shared with the King were plain to see, as was the fact Shurri was not wearing them. The two women could not have been more different. Kaylea tall, athletic and golden-haired, looking like a goddess of the hunt in her flowing dress. The Queen small and full-figured, a picture of Dwarven beauty, exuding all the majesty of her position. Everyone in the room was watching the two women, wondering what was going to happen next.  
Kaylea curtsied low, bowing her head. “Your majesty.”  
“The famous warrior. At last we meet,” the Queen replied. “Pity you did not have time to finish making your dress.”  
Kaylea smiled at her innocently. “I can see your majesty was also pressed for time this evening. You neglected to braid your hair.”  
“I prefer less mannish braids,” Shurri said, matter of factly. “They do suit you.” For years she had been hearing about this woman, now that she had set eyes on her she could see why the men of Erebor never stopped talking about her. It was not just her great beauty, it was her commanding presence, she had that quality that inspired you to follow her wherever she led. The same charisma that Thorin possessed, only far more powerful.  
“I do not mind wearing a man’s braids,” Kaylea was saying. “As long as it is the right man. Is that three-braid style popular in the Grey Mountains?”  
Shurri gave her a dark look. The fact she also had a lover back in her homeland was hardly a secret but it was not spoken about in public. Thorin had forbidden her to bring him to Erebor and it had long been a sore subject between them. It did give her satisfaction to know that even though Thorin paraded his mistress in front of her, it was her children and not Kaylea’s that would be kings of Erebor. She was already resolved that once her third child was of age she would end her arrangement with Thorin and return to her homeland. Then he could marry this woman, if she would have him. The Queen had heard she had already refused him several times.  
At that moment Thorin came in and everyone turned and bowed low. He was wearing a high-collared red shirt with his black embroidered vest and breeches. To Kaylea he looked good enough to eat. He stepped between the two women and held out his hand to Kaylea, not even acknowledging the Queen. She looked at him in surprise, but before she could react Shurri stepped forward and took his hand.  
“I must insist that you follow proper protocol, husband,” she hissed at Thorin. He gave her a dark scowl, that intense, simmering stare of his that few could withstand. Shurri merely scowled back at him, apparently undeterred. Everyone in the room was holding their breath. Kaylea quickly shot Dis a glance over the Queen’s shoulder. Thorin’s sister elbowed Thror, who was standing beside her. Prodded to action, he stepped forward to offer Kaylea his arm.  
“If you would allow me, my lady.” Kaylea nodded to him and put her arm through his, following the King and Queen into the Small Dining Hall. It was only called that because it was used for gatherings of less than thirty, there was really nothing small about anything in Erebor. The ceiling arched ten meters overhead, the walls intricately carved and hung with fabulous tapestries, the table laden with the evening’s feast. Thor led Kaylea to her seat at the right of the King and moved down the table to take his own, feeling as if he was walking on air. It had only been for a brief moment, but now he knew what it was like to have the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth on his arm. Shurri sat at the far end of the table, her handmaids on one side and Durin on her right. Privately Kaylea wondered what was going on between the King and Queen, Thorin seemed to be going out of his way to offend her. As the meal got underway she soon understood. Balin started in almost immediately on his plans for Moria and it was clear Shurri supported him. Thorin laid out all the reasons it was a bad idea, and Kaylea jumped in to agree. As she began to describe the state of the mines and the halls, the obstacles they would face, she saw some doubt creep into the faces around the table.  
“You speak almost as if you had been there,” Shurri remarked, after Kaylea had described the difficulties of navigating the tunnels.  
Kaylea nodded. “I have. When one must cross the Misty Mountains in winter, it is the fastest route.”  
Balin’s eyes widened. “You go through the western door! I had not thought of going that way!”  
“Nor should you,” Kaylea replied. “The western door is guarded. The Watcher suffered me to pass, I was one person. A large company of Dwarves would not be so fortunate.”  
Shurri laughed softly at this. “I would say it is more likely this Watcher would fear for his life if he found a troop of Dwarves at his door!”  
Kaylea’s eyes flashed. “You know not of what you speak, your majesty. And that is not the only evil that dwells in Moria. There is no weapon you possess, no number of Dwarves that can defeat Durin’s Bane.”  
This started a whole new round of debate. Many believed the Balrog had left, or returned to its sleep deep in the earth. Kaylea shook her head, she could tell this idea had taken a deep hold on Balin and those like him. Her words might stay them for a time, but one day soon they would go, and it would be their deaths. As the evening wore on Kaylea grew restless. The conversation had turned to trade and currency markets, Dwarves never seemed to tire of eating and debating, and the warm, smoke-filled room was making her long for a breath of fresh air. Rising from her chair, she leaned over to whisper in Thorin’s ear.  
“I am going for a walk,” she told him. Thorin turned toward her, laying a hand on her arm.  
“I will go with you,” he said. She shook her head.  
“Protocol, remember? Stay and enjoy yourself,” she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. “I will see you later.” The King bit his lip, leaning toward her. Before he could reply Gloin called for him to settle a point about a family relation and he turned back to the table to set him straight.

Kaylea walked out onto the parapet over the gate, breathing in the night air. The land between the shoulders of the mountain was laid out before her, the lights of Dale twinkling in the distance. Fast-moving clouds in the sky moved over the moon, the landscape a patchwork of moonlight and darkness. She felt a cold nose nudge her hand and looked down to meet Hector’s yellow eyes. He was rested now and ready to hunt.  
“Go on, then,” she smiled at him. “Good hunting.” The black wolf trotted off and a few moments later she saw a shaft of light as the gate was cracked and he slipped out into the night. She watched him lope off to the north until he disappeared. Alone with her thoughts, she recalled Dis’ words from earlier in the evening. It was true she never gave much thought to her own wants; her mind was always occupied with thoughts of her command or orders to be obeyed. To live in Erebor with Thorin would be a good life. She knew she would outlive him, and could return to her old life after he was gone, though it pained her deeply to think about it. But her lord would never permit it, and she was still uncertain how Thorin would feel about her when he found out where she was really from. Setting wishful thinking aside, she decided to take a walk through the city. It had been seven years since she had been in Erebor and she always enjoyed walking the streets and seeing all the improvements that had been made. It was close to midnight so the city would be quiet, hopefully she would not startle too many of the inhabitants. 

She made her way down the stairs and across the Second Hall to the gallery that led into the city proper. As she approached the entrance, she could see it had been much enlarged. It was both taller and wider, the support columns had been removed, the ceiling arching gracefully overhead. A little stream lined with colorful stones now wove its way down the middle of the street, spanned by many beautiful bridges, each different. In places the sides of the gallery had been carved with trees, so lifelike they almost looked as if they had grown there. During the day this was one of the main locations for commerce in the city, with crowded shops and merchants setting out their wares in the street. At this hour all was quiet, Kaylea saw only a few Dwarves cleaning up, and a crew working on a new tree. They all paused in their work to stare at her and bowed as she passed. She acknowledged them with a nod and a smile, realizing she was a bit overdressed to walk around the city.  
She came to the place where a second gallery intersected the first, in the center now was a beautiful fountain. The sculpture of the past kings of Erebor at the center so delicate it almost disappeared under the water. She stopped to admire it when she felt someone approaching, listening to the step she knew it was Thorin.  
“I have found you at last!” Thorin exclaimed as he came forward to take her hand, bringing it to his lips. “When you said you were going for a walk, you were serious.”  
“I am a bit restless tonight, my king.”  
“Let us walk a bit further then,” Thorin replied. He took her arm and headed down the second gallery. They talked of events in Erebor, of Gondor and the goings on in the West, the whispers of the shadow that was creeping into the land.  
“I feel beset on all sides with this Moria business,” Thorin told her. “I want to thank you for your words of support this evening.”  
Kayela shook her head. “I do not know if I was able to change any minds, hopefully it will dissuade a few. To enter that place is suicide.” She smiled at him. “It is my place to support you, if I disagreed you would not hear about it in public.”  
Thorin stopped, looking at her intently. “Shurri could learn a lesson or two from you. Tell me, why will you not stay here and be my queen?”  
“You know the answer to that,” Kaylea reached up to smooth a stray hair away from his face.  
“No, I do not,” Thorin replied. “All I hear from you is what I should do for the kingdom. I would like to know what you want, my love.”  
Kaylea wondered if he had been talking to Dis. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, closing her eyes, this time she spoke from her heart. “To stay by your side until the stars go out, to fall asleep every night in your arms, to know that wherever I go, you are beside me.”  
Thorin drew back, his expression surprised. He put his hands on either side of her face. “We want the same things, my love! Why do you not stay?”  
Kaylea sighed. “You were born to be a great King, I was born to lead armies into battle. Just as you cannot set your crown aside, I would never be happy if I could not do that which I was born to do.”  
Thorin nodded. “I understand, my love, better than you know. As you say, I could never give up my kingdom but sometimes the weight of the crown does grow heavy, as I am sure your responsibilities do for you. I would not be averse to laying it aside, for a short time. You once spoke of us spending time in each other’s lands, I hope you have not given up on that.”  
“No, indeed. I still believe there is a way we can make a life together, that is my dearest wish.”  
As they talked they had come to the entrance of the treasury of Erebor. The guards stood aside, bowing to the King. Kaylea well remembered how astonished she had been the first time she had seen the great wealth of the city. It was much tidier now, the gold melted into bars that were stacked high in a series of vaults; the gems, jewelry and other treasures neatly ordered in a series of storerooms.  
“What are we doing here, my king?” Kaylea wondered if this meant she was getting another necklace, or maybe something else. This was only the third time she had been in the treasury since the Battle of the Five Armies.  
“Not to worry, my love,” Thorin said with a smile. “I do not have a secret plan. Just that it has been many months since I was down here, I thought I should take the opportunity to make sure everything is where it is supposed to be.”  
Kaylea nodded, not quite believing him. She was glad that all traces of Thorin’s dragon sickness seemed to be completely gone. She had not been there to witness it herself, but the stories she had heard from his companions were hair-raising. The Kzin telepath had done his work well erasing it from the King’s mind. Thorin stopped at one of the smaller rooms and pulled the door open. Inside were rows of drawers, narrow and long. Kaylea remembered from her past visit that these were full of cut gemstones and jewelry.  
“These are yours,” Thorin said, waving his hand at a row of drawers. He chuckled at her startled expression. “I have taken a new interest in jewelry making lately, I find it quite relaxing.”  
He moved over and opened one to the drawers. Inside was a row of spectacular necklaces, not with large, heavy gems such as the Queen wore but delicate rows of stones, most with multiple strands. Some with chain as fine as a single strand of silk. Thorin picked up a necklace of blue-white stones that got larger towards the front, a teardrop-shaped single luminous blue gem at the bottom. A moon sapphire, to match the ring Kaylea wore.  
“If you would indulge me, my lady,” Thorin was saying. “I just want to check if the length on this one is right.”  
Kaylea shook her head, smiling at him. Reminding herself that this is what she should expect for falling in love with a Dwarf, she turned so he could take off the chain she was wearing and fasten the necklace. The stones were cold against her skin, flashing with white fire in the soft light.  
Thorin looked at it thoughtfully. “It needs to be longer.”  
Kaylea wondered once again what it was with Dwarves and jewelry. Though sometimes it felt like she and Thorin had been together forever, in truth she was still learning the intricacies of Dwarven culture. She could tell by the way he looked at the necklace it was more than just an ornament to him, it seemed to move him in some deeper way. She wished he would just come out an tell her, but he seemed reluctant.  
Thorin moved behind her to unhook the necklace. “Will you try one more for me?”  
“Of course,” she smiled over her shoulder at him. “You can try them all, if you want to. As I have told you, I never have occasion to wear such things in my home country, but I will gladly wear them here for you.”  
Thorin kissed the back of her neck. “Thank you, my love.” He tried on a couple more necklaces, shaking his head at some imperfection that only he could see. Then he picked up one with a web pattern in mithril silver, dotted with tiny white gems, like raindrops on a spiderweb. Kaylea blinked at design, it was very unlike anything she had seen on the ladies of Erebor.  
“Ah, you like this one!” Thorin said as he fastened it, he had been watching her closely. “This one and the first one are your favorites.”  
Kaylea chuckled, she was almost embarrassed Thorin could read her so easily. On impulse she pulled open the bottom drawer of the row in front of her. “What else do you have in here?” She heard Thorin’s swift intake of breath, he moved quickly to close the drawer but not before she had pulled out a carefully folded and tied bundle of some kind of chainmail. It was made of gold and glittered with diamonds, the links diamond-shaped and open, almost like a fishnet made of metal. It was soft like fabric in her hand. “What is this?” She asked, marveling at the workmanship.  
Thorin did not answer. His face was reddened, he was clearly embarrassed. “That is for a special occasion,” he said. He moved to take it from her, but Kaylea put her hands behind her back.  
“What sort of occasion?” She asked. Thorin stepped forward and slid his arms around her, smiling at her as his fingers worked their way under hers. It always surprised her how much strength he had in his hands. She let him take the bundle, wondering why he was being so coy all of a sudden. Thorin had proven himself to be an expert and adventurous lover, there was not much left unexplored between them. “You are not going to tell me, are you?”  
“Perhaps another time,” Thorin said, quickly stuffing the bundle back into the drawer. “It is very late, my love. Let us go to bed.”  
She smiled at her handsome King, sliding and arm around him and unbuttoning the top of his shirt playfully. “I hope you are not tired.” She traced the buttons down to his belt. “You know I am still learning your ways. If there is something I can do, something you want me to wear for you, all you need to do is ask.”  
Thorin grinned crookedly at her. “I did not say I was tired.” He reached up to run his fingers over the spiderweb necklace. “Wear this for me tonight, my love.”  
Kaylea could hear it in his tone, Do not take this off. She had always been careful to remove her jewelry before going to bed, now she understood her mistake. She remembered Elrohir’s words the first time they had been in Erebor, Dwarves love best that which they make with their own hands. Jewelry for Thorin it was not just about adorning her, it was about seeing the work of his hands on the woman he loved. Wondering what other mysteries she had yet to discover about Dwarven culture, Kaylea took Thorin’s arm and let him lead her back into the city.


	3. Yuletide in Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I often forget that Thorin plays the harp. I decided to write a story about it and the result was this little Yuletide fable.

It was a quiet midwinter night on the Lonely Mountain, snow was falling heavily outside the gates of Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield and his family were gathered in one of the private rooms enjoying the warmth of the fire burning brightly in the hearth, the logs crackling merrily. A pot of spiced wine was warming over the fire, the fragrance filling the room. It was one of those rare evenings when they found themselves together. Thorin was sitting at his harp, it had been a long time since he had played, he never seemed to have the time any more. His eldest son Thror was reading a book while his younger brother Durin poked at the fire. The Queen was seated across the room, working at her embroidery with two of her handmaidens while his daughter sat at his feet, entranced by the music. Thorin smiled at her as he played, thinking of all the things he had done in his life he was proudest of his children. Although he been hesitant at the time, he was glad he had been convinced to marry Shurri. He had three heirs to his line whose fitness for succession could not be questioned, now he would brave the scandal and release the Queen from her vows so he could marry the woman he loved. Kaylea Wolf was going to be his wife, she just did not know it yet. Idly he wondered where she was right now, it had been just over nine years since she last came to Erebor.   
As his fingers played over the strings Thorin realized he had started to play the old song about the Misty Mountains. He had not thought about the tune in many years, softly he began to hum along with it and when he started to sing the words, Thror and Durin joined in with him.   
As he was singing Thorin saw his daughter look out the doorway into the hall, her eyes suddenly going wide. Thorin continued to play as he followed her gaze, standing a short distance down the hall was Kaylea Wolf. She was leaning on the wall, scratching the ears of her dire wolf. It was evident she had just arrived as her coat was still wet and she had a soft bag slung over her shoulder. As Thorin came to the last verses of the song Kaylea joined in, her clear voice making a beautiful harmony with Thorin’s deep baritone. She slowly moved forward until the song ended just as she reached the door. Thorin got up to welcome her.   
“My lady, what a welcome surprise it is to see you!”   
Kaylea came into the room and kneeled before Thorin, bowing her head. “My king.”   
He stepped forward, motioning for her to stand up. “You know you do not have to keep doing that,” he whispered softly. Kaylea looked up at him with a soft smile, Thorin offered her his hand and drew her to her feet. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, chaste enough that the Queen could not object. Her black wolf trotted into the room and settled himself by the fire.   
“Must you bring that filthy animal in here?” Queen Shurri abruptly stood up, gathering her work to leave. Kaylea turned to face her with a smile and bowed low.   
“Good evening, your majesty,” she said. “ I did not see you there. You are looking well this evening.”   
The Queen paused by the door. She held out her hand to her daughter, who was standing behind Thorin holding onto his clothes. “Come Freya,” she said. “This is no longer a place for a respectable girl.”   
Kaylea’s eyes narrowed. “I assure you I am not contagious, your majesty,” she said evenly. “But I am curious, if you do not allow your daughter to be in scandalous company where does she stay when she visits the Ered Mithrin with you?”   
Shurri gave the tall woman a look that would have burned grass. Thror and Durin glanced at each other; they knew their mother had a lover there, but nobody talked about it. Just as Kaylea was always referred to as a hero from the Battle of the Five Armies, not the King’s Woman. They had never heard anyone throw it in her face like that. Before the Queen could reply, Thorin spoke. “Freya is fine here with me,” he said, an edge to his voice. He scowled at his wife and put a hand on his daughter’s back.   
Shurri gave him a withering look and strode out of the room, followed by her handmaidens. Kaylea watched her go thoughtfully. “I do not believe she likes me very much,” she said.   
Thorin chuckled. “Do not feel bad, she does not like me very much either.” He looked down at his daughter smiling up at him.  
The two princes came over and Kaylea bowed to them. “What did you bring us?” Durin asked, excitement in his voice.   
Thorin frowned at him. “Where are your manners? Kaylea Wolf does not come here just to bring you presents.”   
“No, she comes here to see you, father, ” Durin replied. “We get presents to keep quiet.”   
The King gave his son a dark look but Kaylea laughed. “As it happens, in my country at this time of year it is traditional to give presents. I brought one for each of you,” she looked at the princess, still hiding behind her father. “Including the one I have not yet met.”   
“This is princess Freya,” Thorin said, moving aside. His daughter had been born just after Kaylea had left Erebor the last time, she was almost nine years old now. Freya looked up at the tall woman, so beautiful and strong, the mithril beads in her golden hair shining in the lamplight. She was a little afraid, but did not want her father to know so she stepped forward boldly and nodded properly as Kaylea bowed low to her.   
“A pleasure to meet you, your highness,” Kaylea said.   
Freya’s eyes went from her to the wolf and back. She had never seen a wolf before, she had never imagined they were so large. She loved animals but her mother would not let her have a pet, she had to content herself with befriending the cats in the stables. “Can I pet your wolf?” She asked timidly.   
“Of course,” Kaylea replied. She gestured to Hector who got up and approached the little girl. He lowered his nose so she could pet his head.   
“He is so soft!” Freya exclaimed, running her hand down the wolf’s neck.   
“He just had a bath,” Kaylea said, looking sideways at Thorin. “He is not a bit filthy.” She swung her bag around and reached into it, taking out two long parcels wrapped in leather. “These are for Thror and Durin,” she said.   
Durin took his and Thror came forward, looking up at Kaylea shyly. He thought her so beautiful that he could never look at her long without feeling as though he was staring, which always made him blush. “Thank you, my lady,” he said, quickly turning away to hide his reddening face. Inside the parcels were long knives, black pointed blades with serrations on one side and beautiful polished black handles. Thorin wondered at the handle, he had never seen the like.   
“Thank you, this is a fine blade. What are these made of?” Durin asked, also looking at the handle of his knife.   
“Dragonbone,” Kaylea said. Thorin glanced quickly up at her then down to look at the knife Thror handed him. It was beautifully made, the blade sharper than a razor, the handle smooth and natural in the hand. Thorin handed it back as Kaylea was pulling a red leather wrapped bundle from her bag. She turned to Freya, who was still petting Hector. The wolf had a very long-suffering look on his face and happily went back to lay by the fireplace.   
“This is for you, princess,” Kaylea handed her the bundle. Freya unwrapped it carefully, inside was a long pointed knife with a curved, ivory-colored handle. The little girl turned it over in her hands, marvelling at it. The blade was long and pointed and polished like a mirror, the handle cool in her small hand. Thorin drew a breath when he saw it, that blade was a work of art.   
Kaylea knelt down so her head was closer to the girls. “This is a special knife. The handle is made from the tooth of a dragon, you must take very good care of it. You cannot allow the tooth to get too dry or it will crack. Carry it with you against your body, or keep the handle wrapped in a damp cloth.” She smiled at the princess. “The blade is a bit big for you now, but you will grow.”   
The princess looked at her wide-eyed, then carefully rewrapped the knife and asked her father if she could take it to her room. Thorin nodded and watched her hurry off, a father’s love plain on his face. Daddy’s girl, Kaylea thought to herself. Pity the first man who wants to court her.   
“That was well done,” Thorin said. “I wager she will carry that with her the rest of her life.” He did wonder if Kaylea was being serious, A dragon tooth? How did one come by such a thing? Although knowing Kaylea, she probably slayed dragons in her spare time.  
“She will need it to fend off the suitors,” Kaylea replied with a smile. “When she is older I will give her some lessons in how to use it.” She looked over at the princes, inexpertly sparring with their new knives. Good thing those knives were indestructible.   
Thorin stepped in close against her, sliding and arm around her waist. “So, when do I get my present?”   
Kaylea slid her hand along his waist and into the back of his trousers, pulling him against her. “Later, my king,” she whispered. She looked around the room, warm and cozy after coming in from outside. “I am sorry if I interrupted your family evening.”   
Thorin shrugged, he leaned forward inhaling the smell of her, sage and the shade of pines. He never remembered how much he missed it until she returned to him. “There is nowhere I would rather be than spending a quiet evening with my children and the woman I love.” He went back to sit behind his harp, his fingers playing over the strings. “Will you sing something for me?”   
Kaylea laughed. “Singing is not one of my talents, my king. And I only know the sad songs of soldiers, of loss and leaving home.” She took off her coat and hung it over a chair with her bag, loosening the laces on her tunic. Thror brought her a mug of the warm spice wine they were drinking, handing it to her trying not to stare at the neckline of her tunic. .   
“Your voice is as beautiful as that of any Elf,” Thorin said. “I have heard them, I know that of which I speak. You start and I will join in.”   
Kaylea looked skeptical, but she always found it hard to deny Thorin. “Very well, you will have a sad song then,” she said, coming to stand beside him. “At least our songs are shorter than yours.” 

And fare thee well to Gronland,  
The land my native home.  
Breaks my heart to see friends part,  
Then the teardrops fall.

On my way to Arrakeen,  
Will I ever see home once more?  
Leaving behind the one I love,   
Odin’s green sunwashed shore.

The ship she lies, loaded and tied,  
Standing by the cay.  
The moon is bright, shining down each night,  
As we sail out over the sea.   
Many ships have been lost,   
Many lives the cost,   
On the journey that lies before.  
With a tear in my eye, I am bidding goodbye,  
To Odin’s green sunwashed shore. 

So fare thee well, my own true love,  
I think of you night and day.  
A place in my mind you surely will find,  
Although I am far away.

I be alone, far away from home,  
I think of the good times once more.  
‘Till the day I can make my way back  
To Odin’s green sunwashed shore. 

And now the ship is on the way,  
May Balder protect us all.  
With the wind in our sails,  
We surely cannot fail on the voyage to join the war.  
My parents and friends, they waved to the end,  
“Til I could see them no more.  
Then I took a chance, took one last glance  
At Odin’s green sunwashed shore. 

After she sung a few lines, Thorin picked up the tune and began to play. The princes listened intently, never having heard Kaylea sing before. Freya came back in to take her seat at the feet of her father. She looked over at the wolf, he was curled into a ball with his tail over his nose, his yellow eyes watching his mistress.   
Hearing the sound of Kaylea’s voice as she was passing brought Dis in to listen. When Kaylea finished she came forward to greet her. “You have a fine voice, lass. Why have we not heard it before? But surely this is a time for a less melancholy tune!”   
She asked her brother for a tune from the Blue Mountains, Thorin was happy to oblige. Kaylea often had to remind herself Dis and the King were near the same age, with his raven-black hair and unlined face Thorin looked younger than her son. He still had not started aging again since the shot of boosterspice she had given him so many years ago. Together they drank wine and sang songs of their old home, Kaylea joining in on the chorus when there was one. The time passed quickly and the hour grew late before they knew it. The princes had already turned in when Kaylea put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder nodding toward Freya, sleeping curled up against Hector.   
Dis smiled and gently picked the princess up, so as not to wake her. “It has been a long time since I thought of those old songs, I quite lost track of time. I will put her to bed,” she said. “Good night to you both.”   
Thorin pulled the cover over his harp then looked at Kaylea with a mischievous grin. “May I escort you to your quarters, my lady?”   
“Of course, my king,” Kaylea grabbed her coat and bag. “Let us walk out over the gate.”   
“If it pleases you,” Thorin said, offering her his arm. They walked arm in arm through a series of corridors to the gate, it was late so they saw no one except a few guards. When they reached the top of the gate Kaylea paused to stand at the parapet. The snow was falling less heavily now and there were breaks in the clouds, allowing the moon to cast its pale light over the white landscape. The lights of Dale could be seen in the distance.   
“I love the snow,” she said. “It makes travel more difficult but I love the quiet, the way it makes everything new and beautiful.”   
“Yes, it does,” Thorin replied, he was not looking at the landscape but at the flakes of snow in Kaylea’s hair, catching the light of the braziers like tiny diamonds. He stepped behind her and put his arms around her lean body, interlacing his fingers over her stomach. Lightly he kissed her neck, then looked out over her shoulder. The land did look soft and clean, sleeping under its new blanket. Kaylea leaned back against him, putting her hands on his and relaxing into his arms. She turned her head to look at him, the King had snow in his hair.   
“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”   
“Enough to marry me, and live by my side?” Thorin asked hopefully.  
Kaylea sighed. “Are you ever going to stop asking me that?”  
“Just as soon as you say yes.” Thorin turned her in his arms and pulled her mouth down to his. They embraced each other for a long moment, the snow falling lightly around them. Thorin reached up and hooked his finger over the top two laces of her tunic, pulling them out one after the other. “Can I unwrap my present now?”   
Kaylea laughed softly. “I thought you would never ask,” she took his hand and led the way back into Erebor.


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays always get me thinking about Thorin under the mistletoe...
> 
> Warning: Holiday fluff

Balin stowed the last parcels in the wagon and climbed onto the seat, moving to the middle to make room for Thorin who stepped up behind him. Fili picked up the reins and whistled to the ponies, guiding them toward the city gates. The wagon creaked as the wheels rolled through the ice on the puddles in the road, clouds of steam from the pony’s breath swirled around their heads, forming ice crystals in their furry ears.   
It was a crisp midwinter day; they had started out from Erebor in a flurry of snowflakes but over the day the skies had cleared. Now the sun was just setting, bathing the Lonely Mountain in a soft lavender glow, the land sleeping under its white blanket. Balin looked over at Thorin, his beard buried in his fur coat, his face grim. The King had been in a murderously dark mood for months now, Balin had convinced him to come to Dale today hoping a change of scenery might lift his spirits. Thorin had brightened up negotiating with the traders, but now it looked like his black mood was reasserting itself. Balin worried at the grip this dark humor seemed to have on his King. He had always felt Thorin’s recovery from dragon sickness had been too quick, his worst fear was it would one day reassert itself.   
They made their way slowly through the streets of Dale. It was the day before the midwinter holiday of Men and the streets were crowded. As they passed through a neighborhood with many inns and public houses, they were stopped by a herd of cattle being driven up a cross street. Balin was talking to Fili about trade deals when he felt a breath of wind and looked over to see Thorin was no longer sitting next to him. Surprised, he looked around and saw him hastening down the side street toward a large public house at the end.   
“We seem to have lost the King,” he said. Where is he going? “Your young eyes are better than mine, what is the name of that pub?”   
“I do not think it is the pub that caught his eye,” Fili said, smiling crookedly. “There is a tall black horse tied up at the rail.”   
Balin could just make out a black horse in the fading light. “Are you sure?”   
Fili shrugged. “Looks like her saddle, and there are not any horses like that north of Rohan.”  
Balin shook his head. “This is not good, there are many things that need the King’s attention in Erebor!”   
Fili laughed, punching the older Dwarf in the arm. “Cheer up! At least my uncle will be in a good mood!” 

Thorin had been idly wondering if he could make up an excuse to stay in Dale. The weight of his kingdom had been sitting very heavily on him lately, sometimes he felt as if it was crushing him. The demands on his time were endless and Shurri seemed to be going out of her way to make his life difficult. Even forging offered him little relief. He had enjoyed getting out of his city, now he felt like staying for a few days. When the wagon stopped, Thorin was idly looking around when he spotted what looked like Kaylea Wolf’s horse. He was off the wagon before he even thought about what he was doing. When he drew closer he could see it was definitely her horse, there was no mistaking her saddle. He strode up to the inn and pushed the door open.   
The place was pleasantly warm after walking in the chill air. The crowd inside seemed to be mostly tradesmen; armorers, masons, leatherworkers, a few who looked like woodsmen. As Thorin’s eyes swept the room he spotted Kaylea Wolf at a table in the corner near the hearth, the hood of her coat covering her golden hair. She was studying a piece of parchment in her hand. As Thorin started to walk across the crowded inn he became aware the place had fallen silent. It was not every day that the King Under the Mountain showed up at the local pub. Thorin knew he should probably be more cautious, but right now he only had eyes for the woman he loved. As the hush fell over the room Kaylea looked up, her face surprised at first, then melted into a wide smile. She held her hand up and Thorin paused. He heard some whispering from the Men at the nearby tables, pointing at something over his head. He looked up to see a sprig of some plant with small green leaves tied to the beam above him with a bright red ribbon. Then Kaylea was in his arms, her hood thrown back, silver beads in her hair glittering in the lamplight. Thorin drew her mouth down to his, feeling all the worries and frustrations of the last months fading away, he knew only the taste of her mouth, the feel of her body against his, the desert smell of her skin. It was a very long moment before he drew back, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers.   
“My love…I cannot believe you are here,” he whispered. “It is all I have wished for these many months.”   
“Congratulations, your majesty,” said a tall man in weathered clothing sitting at a nearby table. He raised his mug in a toast and drank.  
Thorin eyed the greenery over his head. “I do not know this tradition of Men,” he said. “Perhaps you can enlighten me.”   
“If you kiss a lady under the mistletoe it is said she will be your wife,” the man replied. “And your love will long endure.”   
Thorin glanced up, then smiled widely at Kaylea. “If that is the case, I will kiss you again! Just to be sure.” He pulled her close, aware of the whispers around them, but not really caring. Suddenly the bell rang at the bar and the pub came to life, Men jumping up from their tables to shout drink orders to the barkeep, the Dwarf King and his warrior woman quite forgotten. Thorin looked over to see Balin sliding a stack of coins to the innkeeper. The old Dwarf crossed the room, setting three mugs of ale on Kaylea’s table.   
“Master Balin, it is good to see you again,” Kaylea told him. Thorin slid onto the bench next to her, running an arm around her shoulders, she snuggled against him, her hand caressing the inside of his thigh.   
Balin smiled at her. “It is always good to see you, lass.” He liked Kaylea Wolf almost from the moment he met her, and he never tired of looking at her. Many years had passed since their first meeting on the road to Rivendell yet she was completely unchanged, her face smooth, her hair untouched by grey. It seemed his notion that she was of Elven blood was true after all. This was not the best time for her to make an appearance, but if anyone could draw Thorin out of his black mood it was her. Sometimes Balin chided himself for not encouraging her to marry Thorin all those years ago. It would not have been the right choice politically, but it would have been the right choice for his King.   
Fili had parked the wagon and joined them, glad to see a smile on his uncle’s face again. They spent a merry evening catching up, Kaylea wanted to know all that had happened in Erebor and the Dwarves were curious to hear her news from the South. Finally, as the evening crowd began to thin, Balin stood up buttoning his coat.   
“We should get back,” he told the King.   
Thorin dismissed him with a wave. “You go ahead, I will catch up in a day or two,” he said. “I think I will stay here for the winter holiday.”   
Balin gave him a reproachful look. “You have a formal feast for the princes of the Blue Mountains tomorrow. And your cousins from the Iron Hills should have arrived today.”   
Thorin scowled at the old Dwarf. “So, make up an excuse! Shurri will be more than happy to preside over any formal occasion.”   
Balin looked to Kaylea for help, but she only smiled at him and shrugged. “Perhaps you could delay the feast for a few days,” she said, looking at Thorin. “If it is what the King wishes.”   
Balin sighed. “Well, I suppose I do have the ride back to Erebor to think of something.” He gave the King a reproachful look. “You owe me one, laddie. Or I should say, another one.”   
Thorin chuckled. “Put it on my tab.” He watched Balin and Fili leave, then turned to Kaylea. “My love, do you happen to know if there is a room nearby where we could have some…supper?” His fingers traced her skin under her belt.   
“Upstairs,” Kaylea answered. “This place has excellent rooms, one has a view of Erebor.” 

Hours later, Kaylea rolled over to watch Thorin as he walked across the room to stoke the fire. As she had promised the room was large and well-appointed, the bed soft as a cloud; it was one of only two rooms at the top of the inn. From the windows the gates of Erebor could be clearly seen, the braziers along the top brightly lit. Kaylea noticed Thorin had gained some weight since he had been king, no longer the thin warrior she had met on the road to Rivendell. She decided to tease him about it, but not tonight. Her eyes traveled down his body, lingering on his mane of dark hair, his wide shoulders, strong arms scarred from battles and years of working hot metal, the curve of his back, the thick muscles in his legs.   
Feeling her eyes on him, Thorin looked over at her. “Are you watching me?”   
“Just enjoying the view.”   
Thorin chuckled. He went to the window, studying the gates of his city in the moonlit vale. For the first time in months he felt a little distance between himself and all his responsibilities. After a moment he turned back toward the bed, looking down at his feet. “I am afraid I do not cut quite as dashing a figure as I once did.”   
Kaylea smiled at him. “You need to start training again. I decided to tease you about that tomorrow.”   
Thorin slipped back into bed beside her, pulling her close. “Is that so? Then tomorrow I will tease you about your clothes.” The fact that Kaylea always wore her black fighting clothes had always been a sore spot for him. She had a few dresses in her wardrobe in Erebor, he wished she would bring some new ones. “Do you not have tailors in your land that can make you something different?”   
“Is it decreed in Erebor that the King should have three helpings at every meal?”   
“Actually, it is four. But I will resolve to only have two if you let me order you some new dresses.” Smiling, he brushed her hair away from her face. “Tell me about this winter holiday of Men.”   
“This is the holiday that marks the new year for Men,” Kaylea said. “The shortest day of the year has passed and the days are starting to grow longer. It is a time to gather with your family, exchange presents. People decorate their homes and enjoy a feast. There are many little traditions this time of year, it is the only time you will find mistletoe indoors.”   
The King laughed. “You stopped me when I was standing under it,” he said. “Does that mean you do want to marry me?”  
“I told you before it is not my destiny to be married, but I hope our love will always remain strong.”   
“And I told you I will not take no for an answer. One day you will be my wife,” Thorin replied. He stroked her back with his fingers. “You said it is a time for gift-giving, did you bring me a present?”   
Kaylea smiled mischievously, taking his hand and guiding it between her legs. “You already opened it.”   
“Mmmm…exactly what I wanted! How did you ever guess?”


	5. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I little experiment in writing from a wolf's point of view. It was rather fun; I would like to expand it into a longer story someday.

You stand up, looking down the trail, your hand on my back. These are my favorite times, when we hunt together. Tonight we hunt trolls, easy to track; you need the footprints but I can smell them, damp and rotten, like prey too long dead. They are not far now.   
I see you look behind us, for your man, he does not hunt as well as we do, he moves more slowly. I know your love for him, your scent changes when you see him, I hear your heart speed up. I did not like him at first, but we understand each other now. I do not like his home, all stone and hammering and smoke. A dead place, not a living thing anywhere. But I like his mountain, the slopes are rich with game, the wind blows clean, the snow lingers long at the top. A place to live a good life.   
This is my favorite time in the forest, the sounds and smells of the night. I hear the whisper of owl wings, I smell elk bedded down for the night, I know a bear and her cubs are eating berries by the stream, I scent woodsmoke, meat smoking away down the river. Mostly I smell the trolls. I feel your heat beside me, look up at your face, that look you have when you are planning an attack, your pale hair shining in starlight. You smile at me, then turn as your man comes near. Such a rich scent, the trolls must smell him. And he is noisy, not as noisy as he used to be, he is learning. It is hard for me to read his face through the fur, but I can feel his anger at the trolls.   
You are asking how far away are the trolls, I show you the distance. I show you they have some of your man’s people, the small people with furry faces. I can smell six. You nod your understanding, turn to your man to talk. I can see the picture now, in your man’s head, the trolls smashed that wagon we saw, along the edge of the forest. They took the people to eat, he knows them, I can feel his anger. I nudge you to get your attention. I can circle the troll camp, get upwind and show myself, just a wolf looking for scraps. I hold their attention, you surprise them from behind. You agree, smile at me, stroke my chin and send me, you tell me to wait to show myself until you are close.   
Running through the trees, quick and silent. I cross the scent of deer, porcupine, marten and rabbit. I see bats hunting and ravens roosting, I stop at a trail rich with the scent of men. Some have passed here recently, hunters. I smell old blood. I see the trolls now, through the trees, making a fire in front of a cave. I see the people, tied in a pile, and move forward so the trolls will see me. Now I see one is holding a person, they seem to be arguing. Their thoughts are so slow, nothing to read, but I can feel their hunger. Are they deciding which to eat first? I trot forward until I am next to the bound men, the trolls do not see me, still arguing. One of the furry faces sees me and his eyes go wide. He is not afraid, he knows me. I see the picture of you and your man in his head, me beside you, he speaks to the others in a low voice. The others look at him, then at me. They do not see you as I see you, funny. The trolls are still arguing, louder now, they will eat the one they have. I see there is a small one in the pile, a child. I pull him out and pick him up, now the trolls are on me. They throw rocks, chase me into the woods, but I am faster. I put the child down and armor up, I hear you call me, you are there with your sword.   
Now we fight. I race to join you, our minds as one. I know where you will strike, how you will step, I am your weapon. Your man puts himself between the trolls and his people, he is so angry. He cannot hunt well, but he is a fighter. I grab the heel of a troll, you take the head. Your man takes a troll’s arm, just misses the neck, the troll hits him, knocks him down. The other troll hits you, I feel the strike. I leap to defend you, but you send me to your man. I must be quick. I run up the troll’s back, the metal armor teeth bite deep. I feel the spine separate, the thing is dead, I leap to help you, see your man is there, his sword through the last ones head. We look at each other for a moment, the flush of victory. I go to you, I can feel your pain where the troll hit you. I should have been faster. You stroke my back, scratch my chin, tell me you are alright. Your man kneels beside you, his anguish that you are hurt radiating. You smile at him, give him your hand to pull you up, you always cover your pain when he is near. Now you untie his people, I remember the child. When I come back one of the small people comes forward to take him, she is afraid of me but longs for the child. I start to back away, the child reaches up to touch my nose. I can feel his gratitude, his curiosity. He looks at me with wide eyes as I go back to your side.   
You and your man get the people ready to move, your man leads the way, you and I walk at the back. It is slow going, but I do not mind. I am with you and the night is all around us. I worry about the pain in your side, I can hear the stiffness in your step. Why did you send me to help your man? My place is with you. You hear my question and stop to look at me. You take my head in your hands, look into my eyes.   
He is part of me, I cannot lose him, you tell me. He was in more danger, you did well. You ruffle my ears, I like that. Together we follow your man and his people out of the forest. By morning we will be in his place of stone, I will sleep by a warm fire and when the moon rises again I will hunt his mountain. It is a good life.


	6. Bend The Knee

“Thorin, this is not negotiable.”   
The King of Erebor crossed his arms and scowled at his wife. “I bend my knee to no one.”   
Kaylea Wolf stared back, her eyes hard. “You may remember swearing an oath to protect and defend the Emperor.”  
Thorin snorted. “I am a King from a line of Kings, you cannot expect me to put that aside.”   
Kaylea shook her head at him. “A soldier cannot pick and choose. Like it or not, the uniform you wear says you are in the service of the Emperor.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I cannot have all my command kneeling except one.”   
“Then stand with me. Are you not my wife, and the Queen of Erebor? It is bad enough you kneel to Lord Blackwolf, must you kneel to his puppet as well?”   
Kaylea clasped her hands behind her back, willing herself not to hit him. The one thing she did not love about Thorin was his stubborn streak. Arguing with him was like beating one’s head against a wall, once he had made a decision there was no moving him. She wished there was some way around this, but tomorrow the Emperor would be reviewing the troops and since Thorin had been part of the party that rescued Princess Vasha, the Emperor would be looking for him. As part of his training Thorin was assigned to the Emperor’s guard for the usual four-month stretch, and even though he was more than halfway through his training it irritated Kaylea no end that he still did not respect the uniform he wore. Kings could pick and choose what they wanted to do, soldiers could not.   
“I order you to obey,” the command in her voice told him she would accept no disagreement.   
Thorin mirrored her tone. “You cannot order your King.”   
Kaylea’s eyes narrowed. “You are not a King here, husband. Here you are a soldier of the Sardaukar, and I am your commanding officer.”   
Thorin drummed his fingers on his elbow, considering for a moment. “It is past time we settled this once and for all,” he said. “I am here because this is what you said I must do if we are to live together in your world. I am not a citizen of your Empire, I owe its ruler no obedience. Yes, I wear the uniform of your command, and I understand the need for training, but that is as far as I am willing to go.”   
Kaylea’s eyebrows shot up. “Really, husband?” She leaned into him, lowering her voice. “You know what it cost me to bring you here, you know how much I have done for you, and yet you will not do this little thing for me?”   
Thorin’s scowl went darker. “This is not a little thing, wife. You know that.”   
Kaylea looked down at him coldly. “You do know I can have you flogged for disobedience. I have half a mind to do it.”   
“You wouldn’t dare,” Thorin’s eyes narrowed, she had to be bluffing. “Not that it would make a difference.”   
“You can kneel or take ten lashes, soldier. Your choice,” she said flatly. “If the princess told her father you did not show her proper respect either, you may get twenty.”   
They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, each willing the other to blink. Kaylea could see Thorin was unmoved, she decided to try one more tack. “Can you not think of this as playing a role?” She softened her voice slightly. Thorin had spent time undercover, he knew how to become someone different. She knew it was the principle of the thing for him, but maybe she could convince him to pretend. “You say the uniform is just a costume to you, why not play the part?”   
Thorin sighed, not willing to give in. “I do respect my commanders, and the men I serve with. I count many of them as friends, and I am grateful for all they have taught me. Despite what you seem to think, I have become part of your Sardaukar. I would not go back to my life as it was, but you cannot ask me to do this.”   
“As your commander, I am not asking,” Kaylea said flatly. She turned to go. “You have your orders.”   
Thorin stepped forward, laying a hand on her arm. “I hope this will not come between us,” he said quietly, switching to Khuzdul.   
“It already has,” Kaylea answered in the same language, her voice full of cold anger. “Do you not understand the sacrifices I have made for you? And you will not sacrifice even a sliver of your pride for me. Two seconds of mere formality is all I am asking.” She twisted her arm from under his hand and went out the door. 

The next day dawned bright and clear, a day of celebration to mark the founding of the Second Empire. The Emperor’s Guard looked very smart in their dress uniforms, insignia flashing in Trantor’s yellow sun. The three hundred Sarduakar who made up the Emperor’s Guard, took their place before the reviewing stand.   
“At ease,” Kaylea stood in front of her soldiers. She gave them a cursory glance, saw Thorin standing at the end of the first row. She looked away before he could meet her eyes. She loved that man more than life itself, but that didn’t mean there weren’t days she wanted to strangle him. She always remembered Elrohir’s laughing face. “What did you expect when you fell in love with a Dwarf?” It seemed she was still learning the stubbornness of Dwarves was legendary for a reason.  
She looked to her left to see the Emperor approaching, wearing his Imperial dress uniform and followed by the two princesses and his entourage of senior advisors. Unlike many past Emperors, Marcus did not wear any medals he had not actually earned. The decorations for bravery and campaign ribbons he had earned as a Fleet Commander in the Man-Kzin Wars. The Emperor was a tall, serious man; his olive skin and dark hair showing his Exotic heritage. The Princesses both had the pale coloring of their Covenant mother. As he passed each company of Imperial troopers the soldiers put a knee to the ground and bowed their heads in unison, then stood for review. The effect was rather like an approaching wave. When their ruler paused in front of the Sardaukar, Kaylea took a knee watching Thorin out of the corner of her eye. To her astonishment he actually bent his knee, not all the way to the ground of course, just slightly, but he did bow low enough to make a proper show. Marcus was scanning the faces around Kaylea, when he spotted Thorin he walked over to exchange a few words of thanks. Princess Vasha was making a show of not noticing him, her manner vaguely agitated; she well remembered her last encounter with the King Under the Mountain. 

The celebrations went on for most of the day and Kaylea was kept busy directing the Emperor’s security. She did not return to her rooms in the Sardaukar quarters until quite late that evening, eager to get out of her dress uniform and take a quick shower. She had just pulled on a soft shirt and leggings and sat down to look at her dailies when the door chimed.   
“Open,” she said, gathering her still damp hair into a ponytail. Standing there leaning against the doorframe was Thorin, still in his dress uniform, holding a tall bottle and two glasses. He brought his hand out from behind his back to reveal a single red rose.   
“Can I come in?” He asked hopefully, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.   
Kaylea stood up, smiling at him. “How can I refuse when you look at me like that?” She stepped forward, taking the flower and waving it under her nose. Thorin put the bottle down and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. She was still angry with him, but kissing Thorin always made everything right in the world.   
“You surprised me today,” Kaylea said, after a moment. “I honestly thought I was going to have to order a flogging.”   
“I had a better idea,” Thorin said, grinning slyly, his fingers tracing the curve of her back under her light shirt. “Make-up sex.”   
She raised an eyebrow. “That would be assuming I forgive you.”   
Thorin looked shocked. “I bent my knee!”   
“You obeyed your orders.” Kaylea looked at him gravely for a long moment. “I am still angry with you.” She could tell he was wondering if he really was forgiven, she could not keep herself from smiling at his expression.   
“You are such a pain in my ass, you know that?” She whispered softly, reaching down to massage him, he was already hard under her fingers. They had not seen each other in many months, before the argument yesterday they had been looking forward to spending the next few days together. Thorin took a sharp breath, he dropped his jacket then slid his hands into the back of her leggings to pull her hips against him.  
“Mmmm…I love it when you talk dirty to me,” he said softly, kissing her neck. His hands started to work her leggings down. “How much of a pain am I, my love?”   
“A pain that cannot be measured. I may have to whip you myself,” she replied teasingly, unfastening his belt. “What changed your mind today?”   
“I thought of a way to play the part,” Thorin said, stripping off his shirt. “Am I forgiven?”   
Kaylea knew that was as close as he would ever come to saying she had been right. For the first time since she had known him she had won the argument, not that he would ever admit it. She would take that victory. And right now, she wanted him so badly she had almost forgotten her anger from the previous day.   
“My king, you know I cannot stay mad at you.” Kaylea sat back on the bed and kicked her leggings off. “Now, come and make love to me.”   
“General, that is an order I will gladly obey.”


	7. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lots of fluff, mild smut

Kaylea Wolf walked out of the training bay to see a jumble of parts spread out down the corridor. Picking her way through them, she knelt beside the open maintenance panel and stuck her head in. Thorin Oakenshield was sitting in the access tube, fitting a new ionizer onto the replicator.   
“Husband, what are you doing?”   
Thorin turned to look at her. “I needed to take it apart to know how it works.”   
“You do not need to know how it works,” Kaylea replied. “The computer told you it needed a new regulator. That was easily changed, you have it almost completely disassembled.”   
Thorin gave her a long-suffering look. “I need to take it apart to know how it works.”   
Kaylea shook her head at him. Dwarves. “You do realize we will not have anything to eat until you get that put back together?”   
“We have fresh food in the fridge unit,” Thorin replied, going back to tightening the ionizer.   
“So, if you do not get this finished, you are going to make dinner?”   
“No, you are going to make me dinner for fixing the replicator. Cooking is woman’s work.”   
Kaylea reached into the access tube to pick up a wrench and throw it at him. Thorin ducked as it sailed by his head, smiling widely at her. “Of course, I will make you dinner. Anything for you, my love.”   
“I have sampled your cooking,” Kaylea said wryly. “Better get that replicator fixed.”   
Thorin chuckled and went back to assembling the machine. Now that he understood the way it operated it would be a simple thing to put it back together. Kaylea watched him for a moment, appreciating how sexy her husband was when he was dirty. Thorin had stripped down to just his undershirt and close-fitting shorts, his hair tied back and wearing just the right amount of sweat and grease to make her want to climb down into the access tube with him. He glanced over at her curiously.   
“Is there something else?”   
“Just admiring the view,” Kaylea replied, smiling at him. Thorin stopped working and turned toward her, a mischievous smile on his face.   
“Why not come down here and admire it close-up?” He asked.   
Kaylea laughed. “I would rather have something to eat tonight.” She stood up, leaving her husband to his work. Knowing there was no way he was getting that reassembled anytime soon, she went into the galley to see what they had in the fresh stores. As soon as she opened the fridge both the wolves appeared with expectant faces. Kaylea warmed up some joints of meat for them, then went through the drawers. There was plenty of meat and fish, and some vegetables and potatoes she had forgotten about. She had been eating replicated food for so long the taste did not bother her, but she knew Thorin hated it. He had probably taken the machine apart to see if he could improve it; if he did come up with a design that actually made replicated food taste as good as fresh, he was going to be astronomically wealthy. Kaylea left dinner thawing in the sink and went to shower off the sweat from her workout. 

It was a couple hours later and Kaylea was on the bridge making a quick check of the ship’s systems when she heard her husband behind her. She straightened up as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.   
“Mmmm…you smell good,” he said softly into her ear.   
“And you smell like gear oil,” Kaylea replied, looking down at his arms streaked with grime. Thorin kissed her neck again, working his way down to her shoulder. His hands travelled up to massage her breasts through her shirt. She half-turned to look at him. “Hit the shower.”   
Thorin’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m hungry. I have been working hard all afternoon, don’t you have dinner ready?”   
Kaylea chuckled at him. “Take a shower, dirty boy.”   
“Fine. Be that way.” Thorin dropped his arms and slapped her on the butt, then turned and went back down the corridor. “I am going to have my way with you later, woman.”   
“I am looking forward to that,” she called after him, going back to her checklist. A glance down the corridor told her the replicator was not back online, but her husband did seem to have most of it done. At least the trail of parts in the corridor was considerably smaller. In the ship’s kitchen she stripped everything out of its packaging, laying it out on the counter. The potatoes would take the most time, she cut them up and put them in water to boil, then set the steamer for the vegetables. Thinking she might as well set the mood, Kaylea told the ship to turn the wall holos to Erebor, one of the forward rooms with arched windows looking out at the vale before the Lonely Mountain and a fire crackling in the hearth. It was almost a half hour later when Thorin came in, wearing soft, loose-fitting workout clothes, his hair still wet from the shower. He came up beside her and turned the cooker on for the steaks, looking at her sideways.   
“Better now?” He asked. Kaylea leaned over to kiss his cheek, inhaling the warm, earthy smell of him. Frankincense and vetiver, rain on hot earth, hint of castile soap. He smelled divine, she rather wished she had not already started dinner.   
“Much better,” she said, then nodded at the pan in front of him. “Sure you know what you are doing there?”   
“Never underestimate Dwarves,” Thorin replied, flicking some water in the pan to watch it dance across the surface. He dropped the steaks in then gestured toward the walls. “If I did not know better, I might think you are trying to seduce me.”   
Kaylea smiled at him. “Is it working?”   
For answer Thorin reached around and pulled her hip against his, leaning over to kiss her ear. “You had me at hello,” he whispered softly. Kaylea laughed and started setting out the dishes. He watched her moving around the galley out of the corner of his eye, thinking about that day he had first set eyes on her, a lifetime ago. Her golden hair shining in the dying light, her finely cut features, her black horse. They had recently celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary, he was now approaching four hundred years old, though he had looked like a Dwarf of sixty ever since Kaylea had healed him with her medicines at the Battle of The Five Armies. Those medicines, and the enhancements he had received to be able to function in her world, had also made him taller, faster and stronger; he felt better now than he had when he was a in his twenties, and according to Kaylea’s lord, he was going to live several thousand more years. Still, it was almost uncanny how fast time passed, between the varying day cycles of the different planets, the usual thirty-hour shipboard day, and the fact the Sardaukar hardly slept, the years had gone by in an instant. 

After dinner Thorin cleaned up the dishes, feeding the scraps to Vuko. He knew his wife had been teasing him about his cooking, he had cooked plenty of meals in their years together, and they were always better than anything that came out of a replicator. He could feel his wife’s eyes on his back, watching him. She was sitting on the couch across from the galley, pretending to look at her tablet. He pulled out a bottle of Dorsai whiskey and poured two glasses, then took the bottle with him to sit beside her.   
“See anything interesting?” He asked, handing her a glass. Kaylea tossed her tablet to the side and clicked her glass to his.   
“Not on that tablet,” she said, smiling. They locked eyes as they tossed their drinks back, Thorin pulled her to him and kissed her. He loved the taste of that whiskey on her tongue, even after all the years it immediately took him back to the first kiss they had shared, in the moonlight beside the Bruinen, and their second kiss on the gallery in Erebor.   
“Happy one hundred and forty, my love.”  
Kaylea frowned. “Did I forget another anniversary?”   
Thorin refilled their glasses. “I was just thinking about the night we first met. I cannot believe it has been that long,” he looked thoughtful. “In those days I could never have imagined where I am now.”   
“On a starship? Or with a blonde?” Kaylea teased, her eyes sparkling.   
Thorin laughed, running his fingers down one of her braids. “I was thinking about the starship. I always did have a thing for blondes.”   
“I did not know I had a thing for short, hairy men, until I met you,” Kaylea said. She ran a hand over his beard. “I remember being so curious how this would feel.” She leaned over to kiss him again. Thorin ran his hands up under her shirt, tracing the curve of her back.   
“You still love me even though I am taller?”   
Kaylea chuckled. “I had no idea that was going to happen. I have never heard of boosterspice making anyone taller. Quite honestly, I never gave a thought to your height.” She let her hand travel down to his crotch. “But you did turn out to be full of surprises.”   
Thorin ran his hands over her breasts under her shirt. “And you surprised me. I never could make out what you were hiding under those heavy clothes.”   
She scoffed. “Certainly not from a lack of trying! You had your hands all over me when you were riding behind me on my horse. And you were trying to look down my tunic every chance you got.”   
Thorin put on a shocked face. “You wound me, my lady! My behavior was in every way courteous and proper!” He laughed. “Truthfully, you were driving me crazy. Here I was, head over heels for you, and you would give me not even the smallest hint if you felt the same. Every time I wanted to make a move I would think about you breaking the neck of that warg with your bare hands.”   
Kaylea chuckled. “It worked out alright in the end.”   
Thorin made a face. “It only took a hundred years.”   
“There were some good times inbetween.”   
“Yes, there were.” Thorin agreed. “My first marriage, as unhappy as it was, still gave me three beautiful children. And you were there to make it bearable, though you did not come to Erebor nearly often enough.”   
Kaylea was playing with his braid, turning the silver bead between her fingers. “It still pains me that I had to share you with her, but your sons have become great kings in their own right.”   
“Durin is a very great king,” Thorin corrected her. “Thror has done well, but he does not have his brother’s talent. I have hopes his son will surpass him.”   
Kaylea met his gaze with a sly smile. “So, I am feeling like some dessert, sure you don’t want to finish fixing that replicator?”   
Thorin pulled her onto his lap. “I have your dessert right here, wife,” he murmured. Kaylea swung a leg over him, wedging her knees into the cushions. Thorin could still taste a hint of that liquor on her tongue, felt his desire rise as she started to grind against him. He stripped off her shirt, his tongue exploring her body as his hands worked her shorts down. Kaylea ran her fingers down the front of his shirt and inside the band of his trousers. Before he reached the point of no return, Thorin pushed his pants down to slip inside her, hearing her purr with pleasure. She started to move, slowly and deliberately at first, he moved with her, gradually increasing his speed to bring them both to an extended, feverish climax. After, Kaylea bent her head to kiss him, deeply and passionately, running her fingers through his hair.  
“I guess I won’t drop you off at the next starbase after all,” she said, still breathless. Thorin grinned at her, holding her hips against him.   
“And here I was, about to look for another blonde,” Thorin replied. “Maybe I will keep you. For another hundred years anyway.”


	8. The Dog Musher's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story awhile ago, but have been hesitant to post it because the sport of dog mushing can be such a polarizing subject. But I really like it, so I am taking the plunge.  
> Few dogs are as motivated to work as sled dogs. Like Border Collies love to work sheep and Labradors love to retrieve, sled dogs love to pull. I used to tell my tour guests: “You can’t push a rope.” If the dogs didn’t want to run, we would not be moving. I feel like so many who complain about the sport have never seen a team of dogs in action and witnessed the pure joy the dogs take in doing what they love.  
> Sled dogs are working dogs, that means they live a different life then pet dogs. It does not mean that mushers don’t love their dogs, believe me: they do. Most mushers make incredible sacrifices to ensure their dogs get the best diets and care, better by far than many pet dogs receive. And their dogs love them back. This does not mean I am defending the actions of everyone who races sled dogs. Every sport has its share of unscrupulous people, and dog mushing is no exception, but they are not the majority.
> 
> So, without further ado, a little sketch about a Warrior teaching a certain Dwarf King how to drive a team of dogs…

“Why do I have to learn how to do this again?”  
Kaylea Wolf looked up at her husband, who was eyeing the sled suspiciously. She had been trying to teach him for months now, but Thorin always found a way to put her off. “Because this is the fastest way to travel on the snow. It is very hard-going for horses, and dogs are much faster than snowshoes,” she told him as she shortened up the gangline for a four-dog team.  
“I don’t understand why I can’t ride with you,” Thorin shook his head.  
“Because you may need to get somewhere in a hurry when I am not here.”  
Thorin smiled. “I have my armor.”  
Kaylea chuckled at him. “Tactical armor is not playing by the rules of this society. If you need to kill a dragon go ahead and use it, but not for making a trip into town.”  
“I just don’t understand the necessity.”  
Kaylea took a deep breath, sensing Thorin was digging in his heels again. Time for a different tack. “What if you need to rescue me?”  
Thorin laughed, crossing his arms. “Name me a situation that you would ever need to be rescued from!”  
Kaylea walked over to him, slipping her hand inside his coat. “What if I have to reset my trapline and it takes me many days…I might be snowed in all alone in my little cabin, laying on the soft furs, with the woodstove blazing and absolutely nothing to do.” Her hand worked its way under Thorin’s shirt, her fingers circling his nipple. Thorin pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, his hand running down the small of her back. After a long moment he drew back, grinning crookedly at her.  
“So, where is the brake on this thing?”  
Kaylea went over the basics again, relieved that her husband actually seemed to be listening this time. Brake, drag, snowhooks, how to manage the turns, how to make sure the dogs were working. “I am giving you Katana and Muninn, my best leaders. And I will be right behind you.”  
As Thorin and Kaylea readied the sleds the dogs began to pace on their tethers, anticipating a run. The younger dogs began barking, hoping they would be chosen. There are few dogs with such a desire to work as sled dogs, running and pulling is as natural as breathing to them, no one wanted to be left behind. Thorin was a fair dog handler and had helped harness and hook up the dogs many times, he had just avoided learning how to drive a team of his own. When everything was ready Kaylea buttoned her coat and picked up her harnesses. “Ready, your majesty?”  
Thorin sighed. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just head over to that nice cabin?” He said, pointing at their little finely-built home in the woods. “I hear it has a woodstove.”  
“After you have shown me you can manage that sled, I will let you do whatever you want,” she replied, with a wink.  
Thorin chuckled softly. “You may regret promising me that, my love.”  
“Really? Now I am curious.” Kaylea strode into the yard and began harnessing the dogs for her team. All of them were barking and jumping, begging to be picked. “Remember the first rule: don’t let go of the sled!”  
Thorin had his four dogs hooked up quickly, then stood on the sled brake and pulled the hooks, calling up the dogs as he had seen his wife do many times. Kaylea followed him out, watching closely as he took the long turn onto the trail that led along the river. The first part of the run would be easy going, she knew Muninn would take care of him, but Katana might sense a novice on the sled and look for an excuse to dump him. Her first chance would be about a kilometer up the trail, where it took a sharp, downward bend to the left.  
Kaylea threw her hood back and took a moment to look at the forest around them, tall trees on either side of the trail, shafts of sunlight on snow-covered branches. She could hear the mournful howls of the dogs left behind. The excitement of harnessing and hooking up always had the dogs barking and jumping, but once they were underway they fell silent. The only sounds were the swish of the sled runners on the snow and the soft breathing of the dogs. In the snow-covered forest they passed like ghosts through the trees. She could see Thorin had also put his hood down, his dark hair flowing behind him, the silver ornaments glinting in the morning sun. Kaylea had never been able to figure out what it was about Thorin’s hair that mesmerized her, but she never got tired of looking at it. Suddenly, she realized they were coming up on the sharp corner and Thorin was going much too fast.  
“Brakes!” She yelled, but it was too late. Katana cut the corner sharp and the sled went over on its side. As Thorin rolled off into the snowbank the team bolted off down the trail and disappeared. Kaylea stopped her dogs and offered her husband a hand.  
“This is why I am not really a dog person,” Thorin said, giving his wife an exasperated look as he shook the snow out of his hair.  
“Jump on,” Kaylea told him, with a smile. “Everyone loses their team once.”  
Thorin stepped onto the runners behind her, sliding his hands around her waist. “Mmmm…this is much better,” he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck. “Can we go home now?”  
“We have to find your team first,” Kaylea said. Thorin moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck, she felt a thrill run up her spine at his touch and tried to put it aside. He was really trying her patience today. “Do you want your wife to think that Thorin Oakenshield, the great King who has faced down dragons and Elvish lords, is afraid of a few little dogs?”  
She could feel her husband stiffen slightly, and knew her words had hit their mark. While she loved Thorin with all her heart, his Dwarven stubbornness sometimes drove her crazy. Kaylea called to her team and Thorin had to quickly grab the handlebar to avoid being dumped off the back as the dogs took the corner. As they headed down the trail Kaylea could feel that Thorin’s demeanor had changed, she had issued a challenge and now he had to respond. They found his team a couple of hundred meters up the trail with Thorin’s wolf, sitting quietly in front of them. She must have been following beside them in the woods and had run ahead when she saw he was in trouble.  
“Thank you, Skadi,” Thorin said, as he swung off the sled. He trotted up to his team and set the snow hooks, then straightened out the dogs, getting them ready to run. Skadi blinked her yellow eyes at him and headed back into the woods. Thorin watched her go with a smile and turned to Kaylea. “What do I need to worry about when my women take such good care of me?”  
Kaylea frowned at him. “Just for that, I hope Katana puts you in river next time.”  
Thorin chuckled as he stepped back on his sled and pulled the hook. Kaylea watched as her husband started to find his balance on the sled, he handled the run down the creek on the ice perfectly and looked like he was starting to enjoy himself. Katana tried to upset him a couple times, but Muninn was quick to counter her. After a few kilometers Kaylea stopped her sled to adjust the load, with her eight dogs she could easily catch up. When she got moving again it was not long before she heard barking up ahead and wondered what kind of trouble Thorin was in now. As she came around a bend in the trail she saw the sled stopped and the dogs trying to take the trail into the forest that led to her trapline. Thorin was standing on the brake shouting at them; Katana was trying to drag the team onto the trail to town, but the stronger Muninn kept pulling them back toward the longer run. Kaylea hooked her team down and ran to grab Thorin’s leaders.  
Thorin gave her a long-suffering look. “Did you not tell me the lead dogs go where you tell them to?! What is the matter with them?”  
Kaylea shook her head. “Nothing. They know these trails and they want to go for a longer run than just into town. Sometimes you have to do a bit of convincing, that’s all.”  
Thorin rolled his eyes. “These are your best leaders?”  
“They know there is a new driver on the sled,” Kaylea replied, smiling. She hauled Thorin’s leaders to the right trail and watched them head toward town.  
The rest of the run was uneventful. The morning was beautiful, crisp and clear, the town just beginning to stir as they halted their teams in front of the trading company. Kaylea set out water for the dogs as Thorin started to unload the sleds. A tall man dressed in the fashion of Gondor came out to inspect the bundles.  
“Good morning, my lady!” He eyed Thorin curiously. “I do not believe we have met.”  
“I am the husband,” Thorin said, not looking up.  
“Ah, the blacksmith!” The merchant gave Thorin an apprising look. “I have heard you also make fine swords.”  
Thorin shrugged. “Occasionally.”  
“I would be interested in buying any you care to make,” the trader said. When Thorin did not respond he turned his attention to the furs.  
Since coming to the north Thorin and Kaylea had worked to keep a low profile and fit in with the community. The town had recently lost its blacksmith and asked no questions once they saw Thorin’s work. Kaylea did a bit of trapping and now that she had introduced the residents to dogsledding was doing a fine business selling dogs, Thorin’s beautifully constructed sleds were the envy of everyone.  
“Finest quality, as always,” the merchant said, going through the furs. He paused at the first of the beaver. “Can you get more of these? They are very popular in Moria.” He gave Thorin a quick glance as he spoke.  
“There will not be any more of those until the fall,” Kaylea said. The beavers were waiting out the winter in their lodges, and she was always careful never to trap when the adults had young to raise.  
“Well, I will take as many as you can bring,” the merchant said, handing Kaylea a leather purse. After dropping off the furs it was a stop for supplies, and to pick up the orders for Thorin and tools that needed repair. The townspeople usually dropped them off at the mercantile and Kaylea would bring them back when Thorin was done.

It was early afternoon when they started the run back. The dogs were headed home now and didn’t give Thorin any more trouble. When they got back to the yard and started unhooking Kaylea noticed her husband was smiling. Thorin did not say anything until they were handing out snacks for a job well done.  
“I never thought I would say this,” Thorin said. “But you were right. When the dogs are working and all going the same direction, it was fun. Frustrating at times, but fun.”  
Kaylea smiled widely at him. “Am I allowed to say I told you so?”  
Thorin put an arm around her. “The King will allow it, just this once.”


End file.
